parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rio (Amzy Yzma)
Cast *Young Blu - Young Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Blu - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Jewel - Lani (Surf's Up) *Rafael - SpongeBob SquarePants *Pedro - Mater (Cars) *Nico - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Luiz - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Nigel - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Young Linda - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) *Adult Linda - Audrey (The Lorax) *Tulio - Ted (The Lorax) *Fernando - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Mauro - Dag (Barnyard) *The Marmosets - Coyotes (Barnyard) *Marcel - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tipa - Ken (Bee Movie) *Armando - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Sylvio - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Eva - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kipo - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Chloe and Alice - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Rafael's Children - Themselves Scenes: *Rio Part 1 - "Real in Rio" *Rio Part 2 - Morning Routine/Meet Ted/"Let Me Take You to Rio (Cody Maverick's Arrival)" *Rio Part 3 - Cody Maverick Meets Lani/"Say You, Say Me" *Rio Part 4 - Dr. Robotnik Ken and Lock Up Cody Maverick and Lani/"Pretty Bird"/Cody Maverick and Lani Escape *Rio Part 5 - Cody Maverick and Lani Meet Spongebob SquarePants *Rio Part 6 - Captain Gutt Meets The Coyotes/Spongebob SquarePants Teaches Cody Maverick and Lani to Fly *Rio Part 7 - Cody Maverick, Lani and Spongebob SquarePants Meets Lightning McQueen and Mater/"Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)"/Characters VS. Coyotes *Rio Part 8 - Meet Sulley/Captain Gutt Captures Lani/The Carnival Parade *Rio Part 9 - The Airport Chase *Rio Part 10 - The Characters Escape/Cody Maverick Defeats Captain Gutt *Rio Part 11 - Cody Maverick and Lani's First Kiss/Cody Maverick Learns to Fly *Rio Part 12 - Happy Ending For Cody Maverick and Lani *Rio Part 13 - "Real in Rio (A Home For Cody Maverick and Lani)" *Rio Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *Rio (2011) Clips From TV Shows and Movies Used: *Surf's Up (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *The Lorax (2012) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017) *Barnyard (2006) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Bee Movie (2007) *Chicken Run (2000) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Inside Out (2015) *High School Musical (2006) *and more Trailer/Transcript *Rio (Amzy Yzma) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Young_Cody_Maverick.jpeg|Young Cody Maverick as Young Blu Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Blu Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani as Jewel Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Pedro Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Nico SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Rafael Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|James P. Sullivan as Luiz Captain Gutt.jpg|Captain Gutt as Nigel Agnes in Despicable Me.jpg|Agnes Gru as Young Linda Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Linda Ted.jpg|Ted as Tulio Timmy turner 2013.jpg|Timmy Turner as Fernando Dag.jpg|Dag as Mauro Barnyard_Coyotes.png|Coyotes as The Marmosets Dr ivo robotnik by lordorga-d6ubk4k.png|Dr. Robotnik as Marcel Ken (The Bee Movie).jpg|Ken as Tipa Mr. Tweedy in Chicken Run.jpeg|Mr. Tweedy as Armando Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Sylvio Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-0.41.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Eva Crane.png|Crane as Kipo Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy Sadness in Inside Out.jpg|and Sadness as Chloe and Alice Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Rio Movie Spoofs Category:Rio 2 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs